


Sam's Dreams

by thnksfrthwilliam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Strip Tease, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knew he was dreaming when he realized what the scene before him was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Dreams

Sam was dreaming. It was surprising, he rarely got to sleep these days, let alone to dream. He was pleased with the new development until he realized what he was dreaming about.

The air was smokey and the lights were dim. Every breath he took was heavy with the scent of cheap perfume and pheromones. Sam audibly gulped as he noticed that he was alone at a table with a beer, looking straight at a stage that held only a single silver pole.

Sam blinked to clear his head and a girl was on the stage, dancing like the pole was her most recent sexual exploit and she was a professional lover. She was dressed in all white with a halo and a pair of marabou wings on as well. The girl looked like a vision of purity doing a dance of sin. Sam had a sinking feeling that Dean had probably had a dream like this before.

The nameless girl flashed Sam a sultry smile as she took off her halo in a way that Sam could have said was symbolic of her impurity had he not been so occupied with trying not to freak out at the scene before him. He gave her an awkward smile and wave in return, like the one he used to give Becky. This dream wasn’t something he would usually indulge in, in the one dream like this he could remember, the stripper had been Jess. And this girl, though beautiful, was very obviously _not_ Jess. All golden eyes and amber hair and mischievous eyes. Like a Trickster. Like Gabriel.

And just like that, with another blink on Sam’s part, the girl _was_ Gabriel. His eyes caught Sam’s attention as they had so many times before, the same honey hued golden perfection that made Sam want to melt every time he caught them with his own gaze.

And oddly enough, Gabriel being the one on stage made Sam relax and enjoy the show rather than sit on the edge of his chair, ready to bolt at the first sign of danger.

“Like what you see, Sammykins?” Gabriel asked, rolling his hips with a purpose as he shucked his false wings.

Sam didn’t try hiding the problem in his jeans that showed exactly how he felt about this dream.

“You look good enough to fuck, Gabriel,” Sam replied, not holding back his desires in the privacy of his own dreams.

“Then why don’t you do just that, big boy?”

Sam could think of exactly zero reasons not to. Gabriel smirked at him and snapped his fingers, transporting them to a place that looked suspiciously like the motel room the Winchester brothers were cohabitating that night.

“Why here?” Sam panted while Gabriel pulled at his clothes in a very human way.

“Convenience sake,” the former Trickster replied with a shrug, pushing Sam down on the bed with all the strength that proved he wasn’t human at all.

The archangel grew bored of taking Sam’s clothes off the old fashioned way and snapped his fingers again, leaving the hunter bare.

Sam bucked his hips at Gabriel and moaned, losing himself in the pleasure of his first wet dream in years. Gabriel wasted no time in straddling Sam’s hips and grinding, slow and meaningful.

“Gabe-Gabriel! Need you. More,” Sam cried out, begging shamelessly.

The angel let a smirk grace his lips as he pushed forward, pressing their mouths together. They both let go of a few little pleasured noises at the contact.

Sam didn’t hear a snap, but in the next second Gabriel was brandishing a small tube and he was reaching down to stroke the lube over Sam’s cock. The hunter pressed his hips up searching for more friction and Gabriel wasn’t about to deny him that.

A pair of golden eyes fixed on a hazel set as Gabriel impaled himself on Sam. The younger man let out a moan that would put a porn star out of work. Sam had his eyes shut in pleasure when he heard the sound of feathers fluttering.

“Wow…” Sam marveled when he opened his eyes.

Wings.

It was one thing to know that you’re fucking an archangel (even in a dream), but a completely different story to be reminded of it so obviously during sex.

And despite currently being impaled on Sam’s cock, Gabriel still looked like a smug bastard as he flexed his wings.

Sam’s eyes were wide as he watched the feathers reflect the dim motel room light. An opalescent glow that hinted at the gold of the archangel’s eyes while remaining a nearly blinding white. The wings were more gorgeous than anything Sam had ever dreamt of… shit.

“This isn’t a dream,” Sam breathed out, still taken by the beauty of hundreds of feathers splayed out over him.

“Oh, it’s a dream, Sammy boy. But I’m not.”

Sam should have been offended, should have been embarrassed by the fact that Gabriel was invading his dreams. But he honestly just wanted to touch. The expanse of skin of Gabriel’s chest and midsection, his cock, his _wings_. And Gabriel, being the benevolent archangel that he was, read Sam’s mind and offered his body.

Sam was an awkward teenager again, feeling Gabriel up. He let his hands slide down the former Trickster’s chest, just touching, reveling in the familiar human texture in a situation he was unaccustomed to. And just as he was feeling truly comfortable, like this was just a fuck with another person, the hunter felt the slight brush of feathers on his hand and all the odd feelings came rushing back.

Sam hadn’t thought of himself as small since he was a child, but at that moment he felt tiny. He was being ridden by an Archangel of The Lord. An almighty warrior of Heaven, and a force to be reckoned with by all creatures.

And he was just Sam Winchester. Hunter, Lucifer’s vessel, an abomination in holy eyes. He was miniscule. Powerless. Human.

“ _Sam_ ,” Gabriel moaned, and everything the human had been thinking about flew out of his brain and was replaced by a raw lust for the archangel above him.

Every time the smaller man forced his hips down, Sam met him halfway with a thrust of his own.

“Touch me,” Gabriel commanded.

Sam let his hand find Gabriel’s erection, stroking him with a firm grip.

“Not there- _here_ ,” Gabriel cried out, wings fluttering in invitation.

Sam nearly choked on his own breath. He was being _told_ to touch an angel’s wings. Something that, in the back of his mind, he had wanted since they had discovered that the heavenly soldiers even existed.

Sam followed the orders he was given and buried his fingers in feathers with a nearly unhealthy amount of fervor. The sound Gabriel made when Sam stroked at the white plumes wasn’t human.

That sound accompanied by an incredibly pleasured facial expression hanging on Gabriel’s features and a tightening of heat around Sam's cock brought Sam to the edge and tossed him haphazardly over.

“Gabriel!” Sam let go, calling out the archangel’s name like it was the only real thing left in the world.

And that set the shorter man off, causing him to spill himself on both their fronts. The archangel slid Sam out of him after a moment and collapsed rather gracefully next to the hunter on the bed. The taller man slid an arm around Gabriel, pulling him closer and absentmindedly stroking his wings.

“Night, kiddo.”

“Goodnight, Gabe.”

And if Sam woke up the next morning to Dean standing over him, holding up a few stray feathers and questioning them, it didn’t matter. Sam hadn’t felt so whole in his life.


End file.
